Thoughts and bubbles
by Miyuki-Ishikawa
Summary: How can he say? If he doesn't remember, it's useless to say that  But, 'I love your hair'   Stan/Kyle
1. Chapter 1

Kyle PoV*

Nobody would have a gun?

I have to kill Cartman. It doesn't change and continues to call me "Jew", even more today, what asshole!

Really...

"Kyle? "

It's the voice of Stan ... My 'super best friend'. I know him since 9 years, but I only talk to him when I was 6. I remember when we were smaller. Hey, it brings back memories! Sometimes we take baths together. We were too unconscious to do anything 'weird'. Do not worry, haha! I remember ...

*_Flashback*_

"Kyle, I'll wash your hair! "

"If you want, Stan" I put myself between him legs, and when he touching my hair, everytime, he was saying to me :

"Kyle, I love your hair! Really, please promise me to never smooth them, okay? "

"Okay! "

*_End of Flashback_*

Really... When I think, without this promise, I would not have this hairstyle.

"Kyle! "

"Oh, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts"

"Like always?" He rubbed his hand in my hair.

I don't really want to say it through my spirit. Even if I'm always thinking about it. Take it like a more information on me, like my age or my first name.

I'm in love.

"Stan, you seems in hurry, what happens exactly? "

"The bell will ring soon, you know? I have to go to my locker. "

Don't be curious. You will not be happy to know who I love. No, really.

"I go there too, wait for me! "

If I tell you, you will not repeat to anyone, yeah?

"Hurry up! "

"Yes, yes, wait two seconds, you idiot! "

Okay. I'm in love, but ...

He is not.

" Which class do we have next, Kyle? "

Want to know why I say "he"?

"The schedules it's not toilet paper! "

Just because I'm in love with Stan.

* * *

><p>Author note: Hayo! It's Miyu! So, that my first chapter *-* It's a little bit 'complicated love, complicated life' but IT WILL CHANGE in CHAPTER 2 :D<p>

So... What can I say anymore ? Oh, yeah, no, DEDICATION TIME :D Only for my Vicky, she help me A LOT for my bad english, she bilingual. Just thanks! :)

*PoV = Point of View

Enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2: That

_Stan PoV_

I don't like to talk about myself, especially not through my thoughts, but I have to do it.

So,… My name is Stan.

… What? You're waiting for something else?

I'm not in a good mood, today… Always Cartman.

In fact, I try to not pay too much attention to this asshole, but he still insult my best friend.

Ah, I don't talk about him? Oh, sorry.

You know Kyle? He is my super best friend, since… It's too long!

But I'm unfortunately not in the mood to remember my memories, so I can't tell you anything.

"Stan !"

The professor…

"Huh…"

"Hm, maybe 1 hour of detention can make you concentrated?"

"But-"

"1 hour of detention!"

Fuck!

The worst is I would not be with Kyle… I worry about him, because he a little bit… distant, this time.

Hormones? Héhé, I don't think so…

Or maybe he in love! We are best friends, so, he can told me.

I thought…

Finally, the bell rings, but I am very disappointed to have a detention hour… even I didn't listening, ahah!

Now, it's the end of school… But not for me.

"Stan?" It's Kyle. My super best friend. I probably repeat myself, but I forgot to mention that he was extremely cute and it should be illegal to be so cute… But it's not the subject…

"What?"

"I can rest with you at the detention, if you want!"

Even he cute, he very sweet. You jealous of me to have a super friend, you don't? Ahah~

"Hey, Kyle, you're not forced, you know? 1 hour is quickly and…"

"No but I'm not forced, in contrary!"

His hair,

"Haha, Kyle… If you really want."

I LOVE his hair. I'm jealous of his beauty!

"However, Stan, you are in your thoughts from earlier…"

"Oh, it's nothing! I'm thinking of… We are Friday, no?"

"It's good, you remember what day we are!"

"Hey!"

"Ah, you know It's for fun, my dear Stan~!"

Really…, his hear sounded like a perfect thing. He promises me to never smooth them. I remember… No, I can't forgot, in fact.

"But, why did you asked that?"

"I wanted to invite you to sleep,"

I say that automatically.

"Really?"

"… Yeah, you don't happy of that?"

"It's not that! Just, I thought you had things to do. "

Hm… It's not normal!

"No, I want, hey!"

In fact, when he smile, I have the impression that…

"Stan, the bell ring, you come?"

"Yeah, I come… Wait!"

He cares about something.

* * *

><p>Author's note: HELLO EVERYBODY !<p>

It's Miyuki again~! Sorry for the long time ! I'm very busy this time, but I continue the story, for sure :D!

I was looking only to be fast, so maybe the english is bad, sorry,^^"... But, I hope you can understand and you enjoy it ^^!

OH YEAH and it's not a 'Pyjama Party relation' ... xD. I can't say nothing for the moment, sorry...

Good reading!


End file.
